


The Agent Next Door

by Anomaly1003



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Perry the Platypus, Genderbending, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: An AU Where Perry is a Human Female and the Flynn-Fletcher's next-door neighbor. Known as Danville's precious jewel for her beauty she lives a double life as O.W.C.A's top agent assigned to take down Doofenshmirtz. Perri doesn't see him as evil but instead of a lonely man seeking attention. Perri is determined to help him and definitely not fall in love during the progress!
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Agent Next Door

**Backstory:**

Perri Knight was brought up by loving parents who were both agents in O.W.C.A. They were the perfect little family until it was suddenly shattered on one tragic night when the family was driving at night that her parents were gunned down causing the car to run off-road and down a ditch and crash completely crushing the front part of the car with little Perri still seated in the back seat while her parents laid motionless upfront. three days would pass before the vehicle and Perri would be discovered by authorities. She was put in the foster system soon after. Due to the trauma of her parent's death, Perri began to grow mute, simply refusing to speak to anyone. Some of her foster families would be lucky enough for getting even a small peep from her. She started to go numb from any feeling until one unexpected day O.W.C.A came for her and took her in. She was saved.

Her parents were the most valued and respected agents O.W.C.A had ever had, it was a great loss for them. Soon after their deaths, they had been searching for their little girl. Once she was located they took her in, helped heal her to overcome her grief, and in time she did. No sooner after that, they recruited her right away. Right from the beginning, they began to see her parent's traits had certainly passed on to her, for a trainee she was surpassing all skills and completing all the tests put to her in such a short amount of time. By the time she turned 19 she was appointed from some of her colleagues as one of their top and best agent, they have ever seen. Though she was still not assigned a nemesis just yet. At 20, she finally got assigned to one and she was located to Danville where she took a civilian identity and, due to her high income from the agency, was able to buy a single-story house to herself right next to the Flynn-Fletcher family.

The impact of her parent's deaths had made Perri make a promise to herself: To not get close or attached. The idea of getting close to others and losing them horribly hurt her so much that it was better if she just kept to herself just to save her from the pain of going through it again.

However, with the family like the Flynn-fletchers, it was impossible not to get attached to them. From their point of view, they saw a lonely young woman with no family or friends. Apparently, they had decided that this would not due and Perri somehow got (Not officially) adopted by them. She was always being invited to join them for breakfast or dinner, being involved in any family activity they were doing, or simply just staying over for no reason whatsoever. They enjoyed her company and vise versa. As the years go by they had officially considered her to be part of their family and hard as she tried to deny it all these years, she truly believed that her heart had been fully healed because of that. They were wonderful and she was forever grateful that she was given a chance to be part of a family again.

To the kids, she was known as their 'Aunt Perri'. She was completely baffled when she had first heard them used it however her heart now soars whenever she hears it. She loved these kids like they were her own. When she first moved next door she was often asked if she could babysit whenever their parents had to work late or go out of town for a convention. She had stopped becoming their official babysitter when Candace got older so she could look after her brother but Perri was still there to look after them due to her maternal instincts.

For her cover job, she works as a professional photographer.

Along with her new location came her assigned nemesis who had just reached a code-red threat level. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. What O.W.C.A was thinking of putting her with this guy was beyond her. Perri didn't find him evil at all more like someone seeking attention, but despite that fact she followed their orders and stuck with him. After their many encounters, their relationship began to drift away from being enemies to something more friendly related. Perri couldn't count the many times she felt bad for the guy whenever he told about his past. Bad luck was all he ever had and not a friend in the world. It went against everything O.W.C.A had trained her but she didn't care, she was determined to help this man. Though this sort of help would eventually leave for awkward encounters as well as denial of falling in love with the one she is supposed to call her enemy.

**Her description:**

**Ethnicity:** Aussie

**Height:** 5'6''. She is not short or petite looking. Almost the same height as Heinz.

**Hair:** Natural teal-blue hair. Her dad had teal hair. Long, wavey, big-bangs at the front framing her face perfectly. Braids into a loose ponytail when on the job.

**Body appearance:** Athletically built with a few hint of muscle but not buff. Wide hip with plump but firm thighs and legs.

**Facial appearance:** Long sharp eyelashes, natural. Long but perfect noes. Full plump lips. A mix of chocolate brown and golden eyes (Very Rare).

**Skin tone:** Beautiful dark-tan caramel skin.

**Everyday casual attire:** A dark maroon tank top, black skinny jeans with a dark purple plaid shirt tied around the waist, and black and white converse. She also wears a grey beanie and glasses.

**Agent attire:** A black leather jacket over a white tank top. Teal active fitting pants along with an orange utility belt hanging on her hips and orange and white shoes and her fedora.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been nervous about writing this but I just decided to go for it. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while and have now decided to introduce it. I know the fandom is probably dead but Phineas and Ferb is absolutely my favorite show of all time and I do like perryshmirtz so yea.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I can't wait to start writing this!
> 
> Amazon out!


End file.
